Lee's New Makeover
by it'sSAOVADY
Summary: When Sakura gives Lee a whole new makeover he becomes the hottest man in Konoha. Oneshot. No pairings.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto at all. I own this plot, but I don't own Naruto.

**Title: **Lee's Makeover

**Authoress: **xXFreak-HeadXx also none as Xaoli.

**Summary: **So the friendship building between Sakura and Lee, when Sakura gives Lee a whole new makeover he becomes the hottest man in Konoha. Girls are falling all over him and they're actually fighting for him. **Oneshot. **No pairings.

**Authoress' note: **So I wanted to make a humorous story and here's my attempt. For those who read all my other stories here's my makeup for what I didn't get to update. I just wanted a funny story, you know? And besides I would like to take a little break from If I Open Up My Heart To You. **And now the story begins.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was a great day in Konoha, the birds were chirping and the whole village was awake that morning; playing in the park, hanging out with their friends and shopping for clothes. But of course everyone flinched when they heard the Hokage yell, ring through their ears.

------**In the Hokage Tower**

"WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled as her student stood before her.

"I repeat, Shishou." Sakura said, gently. "I need money, lots of it." She smiled, kindly. "Don't yell too loud." She playfully scolded her teacher. "You'll scare the whole village." She gave out a small laugh. "I'll be back later in the evening to check up on you after my shift in the hospital." She said, giving a slight bow and walked away.

"Goodness, kids these days." Tsunade shook her head. She smiled as she heard her student call back 'I heard that, you old hag.' "Yet some things will never change." Tsunade whispered. "I'm not old!" Tsunade protested as well.

**-------At the Hospital**

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" A black haired man said running towards her and a little girl who held her arm as if it were broken.

"Hai, Lee-kun?" Sakura said as she kneeled down to the girl and said, "Why don't you go in your room. I'll be there in a minute and your broken arm will be nothing." She smiled.

"Hai!" The little girl said and walked away, humming a happy tune.

"Are we still training tonight or sometime today?" He asked. She nodded.

"It'll be a little different though. Okay?" She said, looking at him with her bright eyes. Lee nodded. "I'll be off now, got to tend Yuri. Goodbye." Sakura walked to Yuri's room which wasn't far away.

She knocked on the door and opened it slightly. Seeing Yuri, she opened it enough so she could walk through and sat on the edge of the bed Yuri was on.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked.

"I-I'm a little afraid." Yuri said shyly.

"It's alright. How about after this when we're done I'll treat you out to ice cream, okay?" Sakura asked, cheerfully.

"Okay!"

"'Kay. No lie still and keep quiet and it'll be done in no time. I need concentration and quiet to do this." She whispered. Yuri just nodded.

Sakura placed her left hand on top of Yuri's broken arm and placed her right hand above it. She smiled as she saw the light green glow emit from her hands. In a matter of minutes or two Yuri's hand was able to move and not hurt by doing so.

"Thank you! Haruno-sama." Yuri exclaimed in pure delight.

"Sakura's fine." Sakura smiled. She took out a clip board and marked everything and wrote things down. "Just wait a couple days 'till you make much use to your arm and eat right and down play sports that could injure you like that again. Okay? I'll be going." Sakura said, exiting the room.

Just as she headed towards the door an ANBU appeared before her. "The Hokage calls for you." Sakura nodded.

"Yuri, I guess I'll have to treat you out another time." She said, disappearing in a 'poof' and appeared at the Hokage's desk.

Surprisingly her teacher wasn't asleep. She had the most goofiest grin on and said to Sakura,

"Haruno Sakura." She began, speaking in a proper manor. "Your new mission is to fulfill what you wanted to accomplish, to give Rock Lee a new makeover!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Really?" Sakura asked in excitement. "Oh I can't wait. I love giving makeovers. Thank you, Shishou!" Sakura almost jumped for joy. She jumped up and gave her teacher a hug and ran down the hallway, screaming 'this is going to be so much fun.'

------**At the Training Grounds**

"Lee-kun?" Sakura asked as she reached the training grounds Lee and her were going to spar at. "You know how I said a different kind of training?" Sakura asked. He nodded. "Well, I was going to teach you the style of Konoha. Maybe like get a new makeover?" Sakura suggested, trying to contain her excitement.

"Hm, I'll have to think about-" Lee started.

"Hey, come on. You know you want one." Sakura said grabbing his hand and dragging him to a salon. "We've got lots of work to do and money to spend."

They made it to Misaki's Salon in no time and walked through the shiny glass door. The workers looked up hearing the chime of the bell from the door.

"Welcome to Misaki's Salon. How may I help you?" A lady asked at the front desk then she glanced at Sakura and smiled. "Sakura-san, are you here to trim your hair?" Sakura shook her head.

The pair walked up to the front desk and Lee picked up a magazine with different hair styles. He sat down in a chair and heard Sakura speaking.

"Hi Misaki-san. Actually I'm not here for that. I was actually hoping that you could give my friend a different makeover. You know? A totally new him, something the girls will die for." Sakura smiled. Misaki nodded. "I was hoping maybe something different with his hair. Like maybe spikes and add more hair. Maybe extensions…Oh and his eyebrows they need to be changed. I'll just find my own outfit for him later on."

"Okay." Misaki said. " Ladies. We have a new makeover to do." Misaki called out to her friends working there. They all cheered. "So we want a different hair choice maybe extensions and different eyebrows. Some spikes in his hair and what not. What do you say?" She called out again. "Alright! Let's get working."

-----**Later on**

"Sakura-san." Misaki called out to her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Are you ready to see the new and improved Rock Lee?" Misaki asked. "Here he is." She said, moving out of the way and spinning the chair Sakura got a full view of Lee.

She gasped as she saw him. His hair was a bit longer and it wasn't a bowl cut. Parts of the spikes were dyed brown-ish red to go along with his black hair. His eyebrows were perfectly shaped for a guy, that is. It made his eyes particularly not stick out like bug eyes. He looked like a totally different person.

"Sakura-chan?" Lee asked, fearing the worst. Sakura broke out of her thoughts. "Do I look okay?"

"You look absolutely great!" Sakura exclaimed. "I can't wait to see what Konoha's ladies do." Lee smiled. "Now let's go shopping for some clothes!" Sakura said, "After I pay for this."

**------At the Store**

"Oh! I like this." Sakura exclaimed. She turned her head to another set of racks. "Oh wait. I love this!"

"Sakura-chan," Lee asked slowly. "I thought we were getting clothes for me?"

She turned her head and smiled brightly. "Yeah, I know. Can't a girl 'browse' around?" She questioned.

"Oh! Oh! I found something!" She yelled. She picked a knee length cargo camouflage pants and a black t-shirt with a graffiti script on it saying 'one and only'. "Go try it out!" Sakura said, pushing him in the changing room.

He came out feeling unusual and smiled small.

"Brighten up. You look stunning." She said. She paid for his outfit and they both took a walk through Konoha.

It was around sunset and not many people were passing by and they just talked peacefully.

"So I thought to-" Sakura paused, "What's that noise?" She asked Lee. "Sounds like-" She turned her head back.

"FAN GIRLS!!!" They both yelled. In a matter of two seconds they were crowded by millions of girls asking Lee questions.

"OMG! Who is this guy!? He's so hott!" One yelled.

"Yummy! What's your name?" Another yelled.

"Uhm, Lee." He said.

"Lee-kun! Will you be my boyfriend!?" A girl yelled.

"No, he's mine!" A girl with dark green hair yelled.

"What are you talking about, you ugly, ew, what are you?" Another screamed.

"Lee-kun." Sakura whispered. "We should go." She whispered. He nodded and they disappeared in a poof.

"OH NO!!! LEE-KUN!!! MY TRUE LOVE!" They all yelled.

**------Sakura's House**

"Wow. That's a drag. I'd hate to be you." Sakura complained.

"Yeah, thanks for the makeover. Now I can be mauled wherever I go."

"Your welcome," Sakura smiled. Sakura sighed, smacking her forehead. "Oh you know what? I have Team 7 dinner at Ichiraku Ramen with the guys." Sakura said. "Uh, would you like to come, Lee-kun?" She groaned yet asked.

"Sure. I guess." He agreed.

**------Ichiraku**

"Sorry, I'm a little late guys. I brought a friend with me if that's okay." She said. They both nodded, not turning their heads.

Sakura sat down with Lee beside her. That's when Naruto turned his head.

"Sakura-chan! Who's that guy beside you? Is he your b-b-boyfriend?" He yelled out.

"Idiot!" Sakura yelled. Before she got a chance to speak Kakashi spoke up.

"Sakura, I don't remember mentioning anything, approving you to have a boyfriend." He smoothly spoke.

"He's no-" Sakura screamed.

"Heh, Sakura has a boyfriend? I need a camera." Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, Gee, thanks Sasuke-kun. I feel better." She said, sarcastically. She paused and continued, "And _Hatake_, no one said you were my father. So don't be an idiot, like Naruto-kun." She smiled and suppressed a giggle as Naruto cried out a protest of 'hey.' "This is actually not my boyfriend. This is Lee-kun."

"L-Lee?" They all choked out.

"Like Rock Lee? Thick eyebrows, bowl cut hair?" Naruto choked.

"Yup." Sakura smiled. Before even another word was heard another stampede of girls arrived.

"Lee-kun!" A girl with purple hair yelled out. "I want you."

"Here we go again. Lee-kun, run! I'm going to get something to eat." Sakura giggled. "Alright. Alright. I'll come with you. Race you to training grounds. See you later, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-kun." And she was gone as well as Lee.

--------**Training grounds**

"You know?" Sakura asked. "This is actually fun." She laughed.

"Sakura-chan," Lee growled.

"Sorry." She quickly replied. "Want to train with the new you?" She asked and he nodded.

Sakura, then, jumped back a couple of feet and vanished into thin air.

"Sakura-chan," Lee called out. "You know you have perfect chakra control, no need to show it off."

"I'm not showing it off, Lee-kun." She called.

Lee's thoughts trailed along. '_Not in front.' _He looked to his side. '_Side, no. Side, no. Behind!' _He twirled around. '_Nope. Above!'_ He looked up and evaded a kick to his head, rolling over. He jumped up and kicked her in the gut, sending her backwards. Keeping from falling she did a back flip and landed on her foot then in to a fighting stance.

"That was luck!" She yelled, smiled.

"Sakura-chan, you're an AN-" A finger was placed on his lip.

"Sh…" She whispered, appearing out of nowhere. "Anyone can be around."

"Sorry, but as I was saying you're as superior as Hokage-sama-"

"I am her student." She replied

"Why are you helping me?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I could be helping Naruto, if you're saying that since it is his dream to become Hokage," She sat down on the ground. "Or maybe," she smiled brightly, "You _need_ help." She laughed.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted.

"Sorry, sorry. I just like helping people. It's awesome. I am a medic, I help people as a living," She smiled.

"You have a double life." Lee said, sitting down.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"You are one of the most famous people in Konoha but yet you choose to have a life like this. I'd say it's pretty normal for a ninja."

"Not really, Shishou lets me choose my mission if I want to do it or not. If I request a mission, I get it. For now, I've been laying low." She smiled and they sat in comfortable silence.

"Hey isn't that Ino-san?" Lee asked, pointing to a blonde haired lady walking up to them.

"Yeah," Sakura said, confused.

"Hey, Sakura!" She waved.

"Uh, Hi." Sakura replied.

"Who's your friend over there?" She attempted to ask seductively. Sakura contained her laughter unable to speak.

"I'm Lee." Lee stuck out his hand and shook hers, trying to stop from laughing.

"Pleasure to meet you," She smiled. "I'm Ino Yamanaka." While she shook his hand she leaned forward, one shoulder closer to him.

"Are you…" She paused. "Interested?" She _seductively_ attempted to smile, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." Lee slowly said.

"Oh, well Lee-kun," She purred. "If you're interested here's my number." She said passing him a piece of paper folded in half and walked away.

Sakura and Lee sat there in silence slowing taking in what happened. When Ino was far from hearing range they both burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, Do you think we should have told her you were Rock Lee!?!?" Sakura laughed, clutching her stomach.

"It might have been more amusing." He commented.

"True."

"Hey, let's show Shishou what you look like." Sakura suggested.

-----**Hokage tower**

"Shishou!" Sakura called out. "I'm coming in." Sakura opened the door. "Oh you have company. Sorry."

"Actually I was looking for you. There's a mission I was hoping you'd accept."

"I'd be glad to." Sakura smiled.

"Lee?" The Hokage asked.

"Yeah, it's me." He smiled.

"Ah, you came out nice." Tsunade complimented.

"Thanks."

"Anyways would you accept this mission as well, Rock Lee?" She asked, getting back to business.

"Yes."

"Alright! Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Haruno Sakura," She called. "Here are the details and such and such. Questions?" She said, giving Sasuke a scroll.

"Yeah, Shishou why are there so many people?"

"Uh, I don't know. You all were very bored and just bond well." She sighed. "Out." She instructed and they all vanished in a poof and reappeared outside of the tower.

"Okay, everybody meet up at the gate in ten minutes, just grab what you need. This mission shouldn't be very long." Sakura instructed. They all nodded and vanished.

--------**At the gate**

Sakura walked to the gate and met Sasuke the way there.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura smiled.

"Hi." Sasuke paused. "I looked over the scroll Hokage-sama gave to us. It's rather simple, an assassination mission. A lady goes by the name, Rencho Masaka. Doesn't give out much about her but she currently is at the border of the fire country and visits clubs commonly. Here's the picture." He handed her the picture.

"That's good." Sakura commented. "She'll be done very easily." She paused. "She's a ninja?"

"A powerful one." Sasuke answered. "She's in the bingo book."

"Oh," Sakura questioned. "So am I." She smirked.

They reached the gate in a matter of minutes and waited for everyone. While doing so, Sakura got very bored and went to see who was on patrol.

"Hey, Genma, Izumo!" Sakura yelled. They both looked up. "Nice to see you." She smiled brightly.

"Same." They both answered from looking at a piece of paper.

"So what's up?" She started a conversation. Five minutes later she looked back and saw that everyone was there. "Got to go."

"Good luck on the mission." Genma called.

"Thanks."

"Okay people. We got an assassination mission. The lady's name is Rencho Masaka. She goes to the club a lot, last seen in one at the border of the fire country, north. This is what she looks like. Red hair, blue eyes. She pierced eyebrow and they say her eyes are as cold as ice. Oh and she's in the bingo book, just like me."

"Sakura-chan, congratulations I didn't know you were in the bingo book." Lee said.

"I've been for the past years." She commented dryly.

"Oh," He anime styled, sweat dropped.

---------**Mission**

"Does anyone have some water? I forgot to bring mine." Naruto asked, nervoused.

"Loser, next time bring your own." Sakura chucked her bottle to Naruto who caught it.

"Sorry."

They continued jumping from one tree to another until Sakura jumped down.

"Okay, I think the best way to do this would be seduced. I say Lee does it." Sakura ordered.

"But what about me, I'm sexy." Sasuke commented.

"Everybody knows what you look like and who you are. Lee just got a makeover so no one knows him." Kakashi explained.

"Alright let's head to the club." Naruto exclaimed, "After Lee gets changed."

A few minutes later Lee was done dressed in more casual clothes and then left to the bar.

"There she is." Kakashi spotted, "Fifth table, to your left against the wall."

"Wish me luck." Lee said.

"Luck," They all said in unison.

He left only to come back a few minutes later.

"I managed to catch all the other girls' attention except for her." Lee said.

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"She's a lesbian." He said, looking at Sakura.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi looked at her as well.

"Gosh, why do I have to?" She asked.

"You're the only girl." Sasuke pointed out.

"Hey, Naruto's a girl." She pointed out.

"Hey!" He protested.

"I mean, you have a jutsu." She finished.

"'She' would be more likely to be caught." Kakashi said.

"Alright. Just wait." She tugged her hair out.

---------**Later**

Sakura came back from getting changed. Her skirt was a jean skirt short enough that if she bent down you could see her thong. Her shirt was a tube top a light shade of red, raised high enough to show the small cherry blossom tattoo on her lower hip. Her shoes were black heels and the straps wrapped around the middle of her leg. Her hair was brown and wavy and her eye color was the same emerald green.

"Whoa." Kakashi commented. "When did you get that tattoo?" He asked touching the tattoo.

"While ago. Stop touching me, you're going to make the drug come off." She smacked his hand away. "Now wish me luck. It took me forever to find this outfit."

"Luck," They all repeated.

She walked towards Masaka swaying her hips attraction all attention of men. She sat down across from Masaka.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked. Masaka shook her head.

"I'm Rei." Sakura made a name up.

"Masaka."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said. "Hey can I get a couple of sakes?" She called out to a worker who nodded. She drank most of it in a few minutes.

"Hey, let's dance." She said, dragging Masaka to the dance floor.

She stood in front of Masaka occasionally rubbing her body on her. When the fast-beat song was over they Masaka was heavily drunk and Sakura was just faking she was.

"Follow me." Sakura said, holding her hand. She passed the boys, (Lee, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto.) and gave them a wink. She opened the door to the bathroom that was only meant for one person and locked it.

**Seduction begins**

She pushed Masaka against the wall and rubbed her body against hers. She kissed her on the lips as if it was no big deal because Tsunade had made her go on various of missions like this boy and girl and she pulled away quick.

She repeated that a few times Masaka started to get frustrated so when she pulled back Masaka leaned forward and captured Sakura's lip in a kiss. Sakura gasped allowing entrance to Masaka who shot her tongue in Sakura's mouth exploring everything.

Masaka then started to kiss down her neck and Sakura smirked. Masaka then collapsed from the drug and started coughing.

"Sorry sweetie, I don't roll like that." Sakura smiled and pulled a kunai out of a place she hid her weapons and then slit her throat, giving her an instant death.

**Seduction end**

She disposed of the body and walked out her normal self except she still had the same outfit on and she had cleaned it as well.

"Mission complete," She said, walking past the boys.

-------**Konoha**

"Can you guys hurry up? I see the gate and I have to report to Tsunade in these clothes." She pointed to the outfit she wore.

"Hey, is that Tenten?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh, yeah it is."

"Lee-kun? Lee-kun!" She yelled.

"Oh god, another fan girl," Sakura commented.

"Tenten isn't a fan girl." Lee retorted.

"Okay," Sakura said, unbelieving.

"Wow, Lee-kun," She said touching his shoulder, "I didn't expect you to turn out like this."

"How'd you know I got a makeover?" He asked.

"Hokage-sama told me."

"Right." Sakura said, "Well we got to go report our mission, g'bye." She said grabbing Lee's arm and 'poofed' off.

"Told you, fangirl." Sakura said, once they reached the Hokage's office.

"She's not a fan girl."

"I think she's going to be a fan girl." Kakashi cut in.

"No, she isn't."

"Whatever, just watch." She knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard the Hokage's voice call.

"Shishou, we just came back from the mission and things were-" She walked in and got cut off.

"Wow, Sakura nice outfit, I knew I taught my student well."

"Thanks, I guess. Anyways we came back from the mission and things were different than expect-"

"Is that a tattoo?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes, Shishou, should I tell my report here or have it written?"

"Written will be fine, now go home and take a shower," She paused and sniffed the air, "You smell like some expensive sake."

"Shishou!"

**----------The next day**

"Sakura!" Lee pounded on the door.

"What?" She said groggily, reaching for the door.

Once she opened the door Lee walked in and sat on the couch holding a very stuffed big bag.

"Yes, you may come in." She said, to herself.

"Sorry." He smiled. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Yeah, my sleep." She rubbed her eyes.

"Oh well, look at this." He dumped the bag so all the contents fell out. All were small folded papers. "Guess." He suggested.

"I don't know girls' numbers?"

"Wow, you're good."

Sakura eye's nearly popped out, "Are you serious?" She grabbed a piece of paper and looked at it. '_Suzuhara- 856-2442'_. She opened another, _'Ami- 698-3264_.' "Wow."

"Wanna prank call?" She asked, smiling. She then picked up another number.

"'_Hinata- 954-2341_.' You don't think?" She looked at Lee.

"Nah." They both said.

"Must be another Hinata." Lee said, trying not to think it was the person he knew.

They looked at each other again. "Must be." They told themselves.

----------_**Fin**_

**Authoress' Note: **I hope you liked the story I put some of the humor but then again I'm pretty sure I put action adventure so I wanted that.

Oh yeah, Rencho Masaka is a made up character. Ren and Cho are two different names I put together myself. Ren means water lily and Cho means a butterfly. Masaka means good and straightforward.

Tell me if you like it or not. I wasn't very satisfied with the ending but I was thinking maybe if I had some other time and I really think I should fix it I will.

Another thing is I'd like to apologize for the long wait with updating stories but guess what? I just finished camp so I'll try to update more frequently. But then again, every author says that, am I right?

Review, please.


End file.
